Electro-acoustic transducers can be utilized in RF-filter components, e.g. for mobile communication devices. RF-filters comprising electro-acoustic transducers work with acoustic waves. Due to the slower velocity of acoustic waves compared to electro-magnetic waves, spatial dimensions are minimized. Electro-acoustic components comprised by such filters may work with SAW (SAW=Surface Acoustic Wave), GBAW (GBAW=Guided Bulk Acoustic Wave), or BAW (BAW=Bulk Acoustic Wave). However, although transducers working with SAW, GBAW, or BAW have already reached a high integration density, further size reduction is of more and more importance as they are used in consumer products which tend to provide more and more functionalities.
One problem of components with increased integration density is mutual interaction between closely arranged transducers.